Hagun Island
Hagun Island (破軍島, Hagun Shima) is a location in the Human World in DxD - The Last Amagiri. It is governed by Taro Aoyama and is acts as the main location for the Gehenna Tournament. Summary In the past, Hagun Island was originally an undiscovered island located on the coast of Japan before being found by Taro Aoyama for the basis of the Gehenna Tournament using his families' funds and resources to the point of forcing them into a lifetime worth of debt. He made several pacts with various High-Class Devils for their magical knowledge and forging several connections with Old Devils with the enticing promise of proper payment. Having built the base, Taro hired men and mercenaries, most of which consists of people such as Stray Exorcists to use them to find/kidnap children with special abilities ranging from orphans, purchasing them from their families who were either afraid/mistreated them and/or even taking them from their families. He invited multiple individuals from the "Underworld" in the Human World to place bets on the fights, which involved various supernatural power users and supernatural beings such as captured monsters pitted against one another. In Volume 02, after Kensei returned to Hagun Island after training with Sun Wukong for a month, both he and his friends soon started their plan to bring down the Gehenna Tournament for good thus beginning the "Hagun Island Rebellion". After a long fight, all the captives won back their freedom escaping to Kibou Town and Zane retrieving most if not almost all the funds made from the Gehenna Tournament. Known Locations Paradise This is the main capital in the middle of Hagun Island. It has a series of locations their participants who gamble in the Gehenna Tournament can go such as restaurants before or after a match starts. There are also a number of locations where children who participate in the Gehenna Tournament can purchase items that they require to survive such as food or medicine. Paradise Tower It the main tower in the middle of the Hagun Island where Taro holds his business with the Old Devils and this is also where the Capture System for Gehenna is located. Paradise Hotel One of the numerous hotels built in Paradise Island meant for the use of either the participants in the gambling in the Gehenna Tournament or for the Gehenna Guards. Residential Areas These are the many residents meant for the use of the children and teens who fight in the Gehenna Tournament. These areas are split into 4 sections around Paradise: Residential Area A, Residential Area B, Residential Area C, and Residential Area D. Each of the areas provides the basic living needs for them, but their houses are low in standards. Military Power Due to Hagun Island being a dictatorship, which controls a number of young children to teens with varying special abilities, Taro hired men and mercenaries with prior experiences in fighting various supernatural entities known as the Gehenna Guards led by Hayashi Namikaze, the Commander of the Gehenna Guard. It is noted that the most higher-ranked Gehenna Guards are all well trained and skilled with being able to fight Middle-Class Devils. Equipment On Hagun Island there are various kinds of equipment on Hagun Island made using magic and technologies from the Underworld using connections from the Old Devils. Most of their equipment is used by Taro and the Gehenna Guards, the most notable are: *'Gehenna Bracelet/Collar:' These are a number of collars and bracelets worn by captives on Hagun Island. All of the Gehenna Bracelets and Collars keep them from leaving Hagun and also track their location while remaining on Hagun Island. It also gives Taro full control of them by using his Gehenna Ring. Gallery Anti-Magic_unit_arrival.png|The Gehenna Guards mobilizing Anti-Magic_Unit_Member.png|Standard Equipment for a Gehenna Guard Anti-Magic_unit.png|Gehenna Guard Artillery Gehenna_Collar.png|The Gehenna Collar RakudaiKishinoCavalry-Episode3-34.jpg|Mason, the Forest Hunter. D_D_Tournament_Arena.jpg|Gehenna Tournament Arena Trivia *Hagun means "Fracture Forces". Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon Terminology